youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Ea
Richard Williams (born ), better known by his stage name Prince Ea, is an American rapper, spoken word artist, music video director and rights activist from St Louis, Missouri. Content He makes videos in which he attempts to motivate his fans and making them feel better. He also is a rapper, a poet, a spoken word artist and a filmmaker. In this case, his goal for his channel is to make people laugh, cry, think, and love with the ultimate goal to evolve. Early life The youngest of three children, Prince Ea was born as Richard Williams on September 16, 1988 in St. Louis, Missouri, and has resided there his whole life. He first started working under the stage name "Prince Ea" when he graduated Magna Cum Laude in Anthropology from the University of Missouri–St. Louis. "Prince Ea" is derived from Sumerian mythology meaning "The Prince of the Earth". Music career In 2011, Prince Ea was rapping for his own entertainment and developed a few videos. These often ended up on WorldStarHipHop. In late 2008, Prince Ea released the mixtape "The Adolescence" on the internet for free download. A few days after the release, he recorded an amateur video of himself rapping and entered it into a Vibe magazine contest dubbed "VIBE Verses".Ea was declared the VIBE Verses grand champion and was awarded $5000 in music recording equipment along with a full page article in Vibe magazine, which held a total value of $50,000. In 2009, he won a Funk Volume competition, stemming from success on YouTube, which allowed him to become the first hip-hop artist to have a feature in Discover magazine. Ea has also been awarded the grand prize of a competition run by Trojan condoms entitled "Magnum's Live Large Project II" hosted by rapper Ludacris in which he was flown out to Miami to perform with the platinum recording artist. In 2011 he won the Riverfront Times "Best hip-hop artist in St. Louis". In February 2011, Prince Ea independently released The Compilation Mixtape, a free digital compilation mixtape with selections from DJ Techne. Criticism In 2016, Prince Ea was criticised by English YouTuber [[Boyinaband] on the grounds that he doesn't provide sources for his assertions. Ea's claims criticised by Boyinaband include that "the average person spends 4 years looking down at his cellphone", claiming that depression is simply a state of mind and being aware of depression is proof of not being depressed while simultaneously stating that in a decade depression will be the leading cause of death, that studies have shown that the average adult has an attention span a second lower than a goldfish, that watching short videos cause ADD and that genetically modified food is harmful. However, in the video referenced below, he categorically denied all of Boyinaband's claims, showing the sources (which were mainly webpages and blogs) for each specific claim and calling into question Boyinaband's "hours of research". He was also criticised for the large amount of clickbait that he shares on his Facebook page without disclosing that he is likely paid for the traffic generated to the clickbait articles and the fact that he claims that social media has a bad influence while at the same time having such a large presence on social media.[ Ea responded to the criticism by claiming his critics have HIV, which he redefines as "Hate In Veins" and that Boyinaband was jealous of Ea's success and made criticism videos of him to attract views. Trivia * His YouTube channel was previously called "thamagicsho2003". Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers